Cops and Robbers
by fnl33
Summary: Nathan finds out that Audrey was supposed to be killed by Simon Crocker; a task that was handed down to Duke. He decides to share a few words with Duke, behind Audrey's back. One-shot. Set right after 2x11.


**Summary: Nathan finds out that Audrey was supposed to be killed by Simon Crocker; a task that was handed down to Duke. He decides to share a few words with him behind Audrey's back. One-shot. Set right after 2x11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copy rights to Haven.**

This feeling wasn't the kind of burn you felt from touching a flame. It was the kind that came from your blood, boiling until you had no choice but to work it out of you somehow.

She'd told him not to talk to him. She'd made him promise, but seeing her upset the way she was had him picturing Duke sitting around with a beer in hand and a grin on his face. How easily things had always come to Duke. At this point, Nathan didn't care he'd supposedly had someone looking to kill him. Better him than Audrey.

Just as he thought, Duke sat on the deck of his boat, a beer in hand. But a smile wasn't anywhere viewable on his face. He sat staring down at a box, realizing that must have been the one with the book in it. The one that carried the words meant for Duke to kill her.

Nathan had meant to put a view words in Duke's direction, hoping to use sympathy towards Audrey.

As he got closer to Duke, his eyes looking up to catch Nathan's and frown, anger engulfed him. It gave his hands a false feeling of an itch to scratch; to wrap his hands around Duke's neck and shake him around.

Instead, he opted for the collar of Duke's shirt, lifting him halfway out of the chair and dragging him to the side of the boat to shove him into the edge. Duke's body went on alert, his arms shoving against Nathan, his legs stretching to get his feet to touch the floor. It even shocked Nathan a little, how much strength he was using against him.

"Heard you found a little note from your father, Duke."

Duke grunted, struggling with Nathan for the power of control. He knew Nathan was winning, keeping him pinned in place. He had a clear advantage to grab a leg and hoist him right over the edge. Not that he'd die, but the water was cold and he didn't feel like going for a swim. Somehow, he'd expected this. Audrey telling Nathan was a bit of a shock, but he'd expected Nathan to find out either way, and take it out on him. He wasn't stupid, nor was he blind. Nathan had feelings for Audrey, which was something to behold, in a way. People fell in love everyday, but Duke couldn't help thinking Nathan loved a whole lot deeper than the surface. Truth be told, he hated it.

When he finally got enough of a hold on Nathan's arms, he was able to push them away enough to get his feet to hit the floor. Once they did, shoving Nathan off of him was a lot easier.

Stepping back a few feet, Nathan held his ground, looking ready to pounce again.

Duke pushed his hair out of his eyes, fixing his shirt as he regarded Nathan with heavy breaths. Both of them stared at eachother, knowing exactly what was needing to be said. Nathan was the first to talk.

"I swear to God, Duke," Nathan began, pointing at him to make a point. "You touch her, harm her in anyway, I'll kill you myself."

"You really think I'd murder Audrey?" He was almost offended that Nathan had jumped to that conclusion. "I haven't kept myself under the radar of the law all these years to commit a murder and get myself locked up for the rest of my life, Nathan. Think about what you're going to say, before you say it."

Loud steps walked right up to him, Nathan's eyes basically at his own eye level. Duke was used to being the one to intimidate people, but him and Nathan were basically the same height.

"I don't give a damn about you. All I know is in that box is a request, from your dad, telling you to kill Audrey. And I'm here to tell you that if she ends up with so much as a scratch from being around you, I'm going to personally rip you apart with my bare hands, consequences be damned."

Duke scoffed, looking away from Nathan's face to catch himself before he hit him. He might have been someone who needed a good hit to his jaw, but he was still a cop.

"Yeah, whatever officer," Duke grumbled, biting down to keep from cursing at him.

Regardless of how lost Duke seemed at the moment, Nathan wasn't done. He'd beat it into him until he got the idea, but as he grabbed Duke's shirt again, he was beaten to any action. Duke tried twisting Nathan's arm to get his back to him, but he knew this move. As he went to turn, he lifted his elbow, circling under to end up at Duke's side in half of a second, grabbing Duke's neck to force him down over his tiny table. The whole thing jerked, forcing the box to fall, as well as the bottle. In a clunk, the beer fell, pouring out over the surface of the deck.

Duke tried pushing himself up. One of his arms was instantly grabbed. Nathan bent it in an awkward and painful way, his hand reached the middle of his back. Duke was imobile.

"I'm not gonna do anything to Audrey, dumb shit! Get the hell off of me!"

Nathan stared down at him, wanting so badly to lift his arm just a bit more and dislocate his shoulder. He wasn't violent, but where Audrey was concerned, he was willing to risk a few things.

That didn't mean Audrey would be happy about it. As it was, he knew Duke would make some smart-ass remark to her about Nathan's visit to him. So with every ounce of self-restraint, he forced himself to let go and step back; far enough away that he wouldn't lunge for him.

Duke groaned, unfolding himself from the position he was in. His knees hit the deck, Duke's arm layed gingerly at his side. His other hand touched his shoulder, moving it slightly, probably to make sure it was still in the socket. In that moment, Nathan thought he looked pathetic. Not in the way he normally thought of Duke. This was different. As if he were truly torn up about it.

He didn't want to think about it. Without a word, he grabbed the box, lifting it from the floor before Duke could notice or hear what he was doing.

His insides dropped as he saw hand weapons, all of them meant for Audrey. With a quick shuffle, he located the book. More of a diary, really. That's when Duke looked over, seeing what Nathan was doing at the other side of the boat. With whatever amount of strength left, he leaped for the box, pulling it from Nathan, not seeing he held the journal.

With one hand, Nathan held it up in his direction. The book was held open to a certain page. The words straight from his dad staring back at him, mocking him even after death.

"This what he wrote to you?" Nathan snapped, his eyes were as hard as ice. Duke didn't say anything. He didn't even bother trying to get the journal from him. At this point, Nathan already knew everything. Why not let him see it for himself?

"You know what's funny?" Duke asked him, fixing his flipped chair so he could sit.

Nathan walked over, slapping the journal into the box. Duke automatically closed it shut, holding his hand over the top of it.

"I don't find anything funny. If you say anything in a joking matter right now-"

"Shut up, Nathan. I didn't mean literally. I meant it's ironic, I guess, that I'm the one who's supposed to kill her and you and her are both worried about it. But I'm the one confused and more scared than either of you." He finally looked up at Nathan, feeling bad for not only himself, but Nathan as well. He knew what it was like, seeing someone you loved, even if they meant more to you at one time, get shot a killed in front of your eyes. Nathan had no control over something he knew was supposedly, supposed to happen. Duke related, strange as it was. "Unless my body is possessed, I don't plan on hurting Audrey, Nathan. Rest easy."

Nathan grimaced at him, his hands shaking at his sides.

"I don't care that you plan on it. Don't do it. How about you give me that box..."

"How about you get the hell off my boat." It wasn't a request and as Duke stood up, he found whatever friendship him and Nathan had come so long in growing, might have been soiled at this point.

Whatever was written on his face must have been readable, because Nathan's eyes flashed. His anger toned down in an instant.

"Sorry this had to happen this way, Duke." Nathan stepped back, keeping his eye on him as he made his way toward the dock.

"Me too," Duke said back to him. And he truly was. They both seemed like they were.

"For the record," Duke said as Nathan was about to turn and walk off. "If I was in your place, I'd have done the same thing."

Nathan nodded a couple times, looking as if he wanted to say something. But there was nothing to say. What would he? "I love her, just to let you know." He figured if Duke didn't know before, he knew now.

He made his way down the dock, wondering if he should just come out and tell Audrey he'd seen Duke. Part of him wanted to, but another part wanted to see her all worked up, just so he could work her back down. Nathan smiled, thinking that the latter sounded like a much better idea.


End file.
